encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mine-a (2016)
| first = Pilot Episode | final = Buhay | latest = Buhay }} Hara Duri-e Mine-a is a minor character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She was the fianceé of Hagorn before choosing to become the queen of Lireo. She often appears in flashbacks throughout the series. But she now made her appearance as an Ivtre. Profile Mine-a is the elder daughter of Esmeralda and elder granddaughter of Demetria, former Queen of Lireo. She eventually succeeded her grandmother as the Queen of Lireo, as her mother was already dead. She is the mother of the four Sang'gres Pirena, Amihan, Alena and Danaya. She wad initially tasked to be a keeper of one elemental gem, the Brilyante ng Hangin and later the Brilyante ng Apoy, Brilyante ng Tubig and Brilyante ng Lupa as a result of the War. During nighttime, she would remove the brilyantes in her possession and keep them in a guarded chamber. Personality Mine-a is a resilient queen for she was able to endure the pain of losing those who are important to her during the course of her life. She is very outspoken and shows no fear when facing her enemies. Mine-a is a loving mother who loves her daughters equally and is always concerned of their well being. She often reminds her daughters that killing isn't the way to change someone's heart. She also is helpful towards other races. When the Hathors attacked Adamya she allowed the survivors to seek refuge in Lireo. Appearance Sang'gre Mine-a is a beautiful diwata with a back length hair and a fair skin tone. Many praise her beauty throughout the entire land of Encantadia including Hagorn himself. Story Prior to her Debut Appearance Mine-a is one of the few Diwatas who gained the title of Etherian War Champion for her excellent contribution in the fall of Etheria. When Esmeralda was still alive, she and Arvak agreed to betroth their children Hagorn and Mine-a. Hagorn is completely in love with Mine-a however, Mine-a's true love is Raquim so she couldn't return his feelings for her but because of the strong emotion Hagorn felt for Mine-a Pirena was conceived. Mine-a then received a word from Cassiopea telling her she would succeed Hara Demetria who passed away which would make her the center of her cousin Adhara's wrath. Hagorn opposed the offer to Mine-a reminding her she is going to marry him but Mine-a chose to be queen instead breaking the engagement and much more than that, Hagorn's heart. Years after becoming the Hara of Lireo, Cassiopea visited Lireo to give them their share of the Mother Gem as the queen of Lireo, she is the representative of all the Diwatas and thus, she became the keeper of the Brilyante ng Hangin. Four Gems Arc Debut Appearance Mine-a is already the queen of Lireo prior to the beginning of the story. She was busy reading a scroll when Aquil came in the throne room to tell her that she has a visitor. That visitor happened to be her younger sister, Amihan whom she hadn't seen for a long time. After everyone had left, Mine-a took a walk with Amihan to cope up with the happenings in her life. Amihan told her that she wanted to tell her something and embraced her. Amihan tells her she's still easy to fool. Mine-a recognized her as Adhara and broke away from her embrace. Mine-a demanded Adhara to tell her sister's whereabouts but Adhara refused wanting her to surrender first the gem she keeps. Mine-a refused and battled Adhara until she had successfully stabbed her but she was shocked to see that it was Amihan whom she had stabbed. Mine-a apologized to Amihan telling her she didn't know. Amihan assured her that she doesn't blame her and it isn't her fault. Mine-a cries and hugs Amihan's lifeless body which had fallen down the floor. As Mine-a was mourning, Adhara appeared and asked why is she crying when it is the result of her refusal to surrender the gem. Enraged over Adhara involving someone who had nothing to with their fewd in the past, Mine-a commanded the Brilyante ng Hangin to take away all the air within Adhara's body resulting to her death. Mine-a sent her soul to the Balaak. When the barrier disappeared, Aquil and the other soldiers managed to get in the room. Mine-a looks at Amihan who is already dead. She crotches down and hugs Amihan's lifeless body she then shouts her name in loss. Her second child Mine-a became pregnant before the battle between Sapiro and Hathoria waged. Unable to personally give assistance to King Armeo because she is carrying a child, she sent Lirean soldiers to aid Sapiro in the war. Mine-a gave birth to Amihan the moment Arvak was killed. She named her after her sister Amihan (I) wanting to inherit the traits of her sister. Kidnapping of Amihan The Hathor Curse After finding out the dagger was owned by Hagorn Mine-a became enraged and personally went to Hathoria. Using the power of the four brilyantes, Mine-a cursed the Hathors changing their appearances and when they die no body will be left for anyone to mourn on. Warning from Cassiopea Cassiopeia warned Mine-a that she and her daughter are in danger and they must go to the world of mortals for their safety. Unable to leave Encantadia, Mine-a orders Raquim to go with Amihan instead. Frequent visits to the mortal world Often times she would send colorful birds to entertain Amihan and sometimes she would personally go and visit her herself in the form of a phoenix. She once saved her from a bully and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. The attack of the Hathors Mine-a appeared on Amihan's dream, telling her to wake up and tell Raquim that the Hathors are coming for them. She sent Aquil and Muros to try and save them. The return of Amihan Mine-a mourned for the death of his beloved Sapiryan prince while at the same time welcomed Amihan back to Lireo. She introduced her to her sisters but Pirena found it difficult to accept her. She had a heart to heart talk with Pirena telling her she loves them all equally. Queen Candidacy Arc Announcement When her daughters grew up, she announced to them that her reign as the Queen is endinh and that it's time for her to chose her successor. She consulted her advisers and told her daughters to prepare for a test. Conversation with Imaw Mine-a told Imaw about Pirena becoming Queen, she feared that her Hagorn would take advantage to her once she became queen. Mine-a then told Imaw that she would rather like Amihan, Alena or Danaya be the next Queen, Unaware that Pirena actually heard that part of their conversation. The competition The four Sang'gres then underwent a competition Mine-a prepared for them, their goal is to take the "key" from a cloaked warrior. Both Alena and Danaya were defeated by the Warrior easily. Amihan was next and was eventually joined by Pirena and together fought the warrior until it retreated to the highest point of Lireo's castle, Amihan noticed how strong it was and why it never injures neither of them. during their pursuit, Pirena inadvertently kicked Amihan. Pirena tried to save her sister but remembered that Amihan was also her rival, thus, she let go of Amihan's hand, letting her fall down. The warrior flew and rescued Amihan, who recognized that the warrior is actually her Mother. Announcement of the result After the competition was over everyone gathered at the throne room once more. Pirena happily handed her the key. Mine-a congratulated her upon getting what she wanted and told her that was not the key Imaw was referring to. The key then dissolves from her hand. She tells them all that the key is the queen and only Amihan was able to deduce that. Pirena opposed the result saying she knew from the start that she didn't favor her to be her successor because she had heard her conversation with Imaw. Pirena's challenge Unable to accept the results, Pirena then challenged Mine-a to a duel telling her that if she loses, she would acknowledge Amihan as the new queen but if she manages to kill Mine-a, she will become the new queen of Lireo. Unable to refuse a challenge, Mine-a was forced to battle her daughter but she stopped not wanting to hurt Pirena any longer but as soon as she turned her back on Pirena, she charged unto her intending to finish her off but Amihan, Alena and Danaya protected her. Mine-a cried as Pirena told everyone that from that point on she will cut her ties with them and leaves the throne room. Mine-a is comforted by her three daughters. Theft of the Brilyante ng Apoy Mine-a was talking with Imaw and Aquil about the deflection of Pirena suddenly they are interrupted by Muros and informed them of the news that the Brilyante ng Apoy is missing. Muros then informed that Aquil was the last one seen going out of the room where the gems are being kept. Proclamation of the New Queen For her final resolve as queen of Lireo, Mine-a decided it is best if the gems are separated instead of just being kept by the queen that way it would be harder for the enemies to obtain the gems. She entrusts the Brilyante ng Lupa to Danaya, the Brilyante ng Tubig to Alena and the Brilyante ng Hangin to Amihan. She then passed the crown to Amihan. War between Lireo and Hathoria While her daughters were fighting in the war, Mine-a was left behind Lireo wherein she kept praying to Emre for the victory of her daughters. She then used telepathy to communicate with Pirena but she refused to listen to her. New Hathoria Arc Mine-a was taken away by Keros to present to Ether. Ether was overjoyed because she knew she will be useful in defeating the Diwatas. Powers and Abilities Mine-a was amongst the greatest and most powerful, diwatas in history, due to her various acts of great significance. * Immortality and Ivictus As a Diwata, she her body can be able to stay and live while maintaining its youthful appearance. Seems to be functionally immortal, just to be given that she will not be in any harms way. Also, making her able to use Ivictus or teleportation. And as stated by Gurna, she has also lived for a really long time, making her powers and abilities to grow almost as close, with the First Queen, Cassiopeia. * Mystic Art Mine-a also seems to be gifted with a vast understanding of the magical lore, given that she had used many curses and incantations for prayer and for combat. One of the major feats of her showcasing her skill using powerful spells is by first when she cursed Adhara to have all of her breath drained by the gem of air. She also seems to possess broad understanding on how to use the elemental gems into its full potential, showing when she marched towards Hagorn's throne room and cursed all Hathors using the four of the five elemental gems to have their kingdom destroyed and have the surviving citizens of Hathoria suffer from horrible appearance. * Energy Manipulation Mine-a can also conjure and manipulate energies, shape it and use it in any way she wants. She is shown to proficiently capable of producing gold-colored shields that were strong enough to block the attack from Adhara's staff, Lupig and release powerful gold-colored energy bolts. It is worth-nothing that the color of her energy bolts are gold despite the fact that she is currently the keeper of the Gem of Air, assuming that the energy blast she uses is from her own mystical energy and not from the Gem of Air. But when she is carrying the four gems, the color of the energy waves and blast she is releasing is sky blue, indigo and white. * Advanced Fighting Skills Being the Queen of Lireo, she is also a skilled combatant, having to fight off Adhara and her minions altogether. EncaBirthdayGreetingsMinea.jpg|Birthday Greeting for Marian Rivera. Mine-a_Gems_1.jpg|Mine-a summons the Gems (side view) Mine-a_Gems_2.jpg|Mine-a summons the Gems (front view) Outfits Gallery *Mine-a in her formal appearance wears a gold v-neck gown with brown wavy designs. She wears the Lirean crown when attending to visitors and during important events and a tiara when not in a formal event. *Mine-a's warrior form consists of a headgear. A sleeveless blue suit. Her armor consists of a breast plate colored mainly in gold with blue markings and a circle in the center with a red cape is attached to the back and a gold belt with blue markings. She wears gray armlets. Her hair is tied into a ponytail. *Mine-a wore a gold robe with long sleeves when Cassiopea visited Lireo in to entrust the Brilyante ng Hangin to the Diwatas. *During nighttime, Mine-a wears a blue V-neck nightgown with a gold robe. *Mine-a wore a white robe and white pants along with a key necklace during the test of her four daughters. Wearing a necklace with a key pendant to confuse her daughters. *After she was hypnotized by Keros until her second death to save her daughters from Hagorn, her warrior form was of Lirean design and the color scheme is silver, black, and purple (identifiable as Etherian character). MineaMain.png|Mine-a's main outfit (formal-close up). MineaFormalFull.png|Minea's main outfit (formal-full view). MineaSemiFormal2.png|Mine-a's main outfit (Semi formal-close up). MineaSemiFormal1.png|Mine-a's main outfit (Semi formal-half body). MineaSemiFormal.jpg|Mine-a's main outfit (Semi formal-full view). Minea Golden Dress.jpg|Mine-a's gold clothing when Cassiopiea visited Lireo. MineaInformalMain.png|Mine-a's main outfit (without the crown, with out the cape) Minea Main Outfit.jpg|Mine-a's main outfit (with the crown, with out the cape) Minea_Warrior.jpg|Mine-a's warrior outfit (side view) Minea_Warrior_2.jpg|Mine-a's warrior outfit (another angle) Minea Night Gown 3.jpg|Mine-a wearing her V-neck night gown moments before dying Minea Night Gown 2.jpg|Mine-a sitting in the table in her room wearing her V-neck night gown Minea Night Gown.jpg|Mine-a sitting in the table in her room wearing her V-neck night gown (close up) MineaandRmIMG 0066.PNG|Mine-a and Enuo's Collective Dream MineaArmor.jpg|Mine-a's Warrior/Armor for, (close up) Minea_Vneck.jpg|Minea's Night gown (close up) Mine-a 2016 series Warrior Armor Outfit 2.jpg Mineajanicehung.png|Minea's disguise as a diwata warrior during her daughters' test. HaraMinea.png|Minea's warrior outfit in the teaser of her return. GIFs Gallery IMG 1651.GIF|Mine-a's Warrior Armor Transformation Trivia *Mine-a's name in Enchant means Niyebe (Snow). *In the 2005 series Mine-a used to be a recurring character in the story but in the 2016 series her role in the story is reduced to a minor character who played a vital role in the first part. Speculations *There is a possibility that just like the original series, Mine-a (and this time, Amihan) were raised by Avria in Etheria as her own children (due to Avria being unable to produce an heir) for at least one of them to succeed her as Queen of Etheria. Category:Diwata Category:2016 series characters Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Lireo Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Hara Category:Residents of Devas Category:Ivtre Category:Mashna Category:Soldiers Category:Recurring Characters